It Must Be Love
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: This is a short story about love potions. Warning: some strong language, character deaths.


Harry Potter thought his life was looking up. Even though he had to sneak around to stop reporters following him, or people trying to thank him. He felt at peace for the first time since he first heard the name Voldemort, and heard the story of his parent's. He only had one problem, he thought his friends would understand why he wanted some time to himself. It seems they thought they knew what was right for him.

When Harry's mind cleared from the potion, everything came rushing back to him.

'You don't realise what you've done, do you, any of you,' Harry growled out. He was angry but he also knew that another life had just been lost. After losing so many to Voldemort and his death eaters he thought everyone was finally safe. But to have a life disappear due to other people's beliefs in what he needed instead of asking Harry what he wanted was unnecessary.

'We just knew if you gave in and had this time you were realise it was meant to be. You and Ginny make a wonderful couple. Everyone could see it but you, but now you will,' Molly said.

'You're wrong and now you've lost,' Harry stood, 'I'm not sure why you went this way or why you didn't listen to me when I said I wasn't interested in marriage. But your family has lost more than you know, and it's your own fault.'

Harry moved towards the door. He was going to leave but he was also going to the ministry to see the minister so he would know exactly what was going on.

'What are you on about mate?' Ron asked sounding exasperated.

'Harry, we did this for you. We knew you would be angry but if you…' Hermione was cut off by Harry's shout.

'All of you are responsible just because all of you believed you were right. Well it's on your head.'

'Harry, son. I know this wasn't the best way, but it's done now. So just calmly tell us what this is about,' Arthur said.

'You want to know what this is about…Arthur,' Harry's voice was scathing, 'An old tradition for the head or the heir to ancient and noble houses that was linked to one of the founders.'

'Harry, I've read…' Hermione was again silenced by Harry's voice.

'Shut the fuck up for once Granger and listen to what I'm trying to tell you.'

'Don't talk to Hermione like that.'

'You're an idiot too Ron, and none of you listen. Think, stop believing what you think is right and think. We're here now, I've come out of my little potion induced fake feelings and who is not here right now, my so called betraying wife. Why? Think and tell me why she is not here?'

'She was going to change Harry, I'm sure she will be done in a moment,' Arthur said.

'She won't be done in a moment, in fact you've seen the last of sweet little Gin Gin,' Harry growled, 'Go see for yourself then look up the information what happens to a person who forces someone from the Potter bloodline to marry by use of spell or potion,' Harry glared then hurried outside where he apparated straight to the ministries apparition point.

Harry never stopped until he rushed into the minister's office, 'Sorry to disturb you Kingsley, but there's a problem that is going to cause a lot of trouble.'

'What's going on Harry and why are you wearing fancy dress robes?'

'Oh, I got married today, without my permission. I was dosed Kingsley, with amortentia. I was given the antidote right after the ceremony.'

'They wouldn't listen to you would they Harry,' Kingsley sighed.

'No, but that's not the problem, I am no longer married due to a very old spell placed on my family's blood line.'

'What's going on Harry?'

'As you know things like love potions or compulsion spells have been used on people for centuries, especially on founders heirs or people from noble houses. Well my family decided to make sure they could not be used for their title, reputation or money. The spell that was used will continuously pass through the blood. It doesn't even matter if I was so far removed, its still in my blood.'

'I've heard of these types of spells that are through ancient houses. So what does the one from your family do?'

'If I am not in my right mind when forced to marry, the bride dies. I would say right now all the Weasley's are grieving over Ginny's body who would be dressed in her wedding dress, the one that I paid for. I might be from an old house and connected to the founders but I'm not rich. She made me pay for a dress that could have fed the Weasley's for a year.'

'Forget the dress and money Harry. Are you serious, she's dead?'

Harry nodded as he finally sat down, 'Yes. All I wanted was some time alone, some time to find myself. They wouldn't listen and now they have lost another member of their family just because they thought they knew what was right. I came here as I figured you should know and you know I can't be held responsible for this as it's the right of ancient and noble families to protect themselves from things like potions. And using love potions on someone without their permission is illegal.'

'Okay, here's what I want you to do, go to my place while I head to the Burrow. Do you know which book has this information? It would be easier if I could show them so they would realise they should have done some research.'

'Winky,' Harry called.

'Master Harry called Winky.'

'I did Winky, can you bring me the red book on my desk please?'

'Winky be quick.' and Winky was quick she disappeared and reappeared within seconds.

'Thank you Winky. I'm going to be staying at the minister's home for a little while. I'm not sure how long, but I'll call you later to bring me some clothes and I want you to seal the house to all but me or the minister.'

'Winky do Master Harry,' Winky popped away.

'Go on Harry, get going and have a big drink.'

Kingsley sighed but he took the book from Harry before leaving his office. He didn't knock when he got to the Burrow, he just stepped into the house to see all the Weasley's and their wives and husband's sitting around the table, most were crying.

'I would like to read something to you,' Kingsley didn't worry that most looked at him as if he was crazy. They were all sitting there upset and he wants to read. Kingsley began reading from the book Harry gave him, but it was right near the end of the second page that they realised why they had lost Ginny.

'So you see, by forcing Harry to marry when he wasn't in his right mind cause the curse to activate and kill the one that would be married to him. These types of spells have been used in old ancient and noble houses for centuries to stop people doing what you lot tried to do. Yes Harry did have feelings for Ginny but after his life he needed time to find himself before he could decide what he wanted. You didn't give him that or listen to him. Know this though, Harry can't be prosecuted for this as it was done by one of his ancestors. He didn't want her dead, he just wanted you all to listen but you didn't, you never did listen to Harry. I am sorry for your loss but you brought it on yourselves, and because you just lost someone I will not take this to the aurors. As you know using love potions is illegal, all of you could be in deep trouble. If you think of retaliating against Harry remember who he is and how he is thought of. No one will side with you if they hear what you did or plan to do. He is my personal advisor and he proves to listen to the people so he could help me make this world a better place. But if you try anything then I will bring these charges against all of you.'

'He has to be punished,' Ron shouted.

'No, he doesn't. All of you are to blame and you are being punished right now. Remember Ron, everyone will be against this family and all involved the moment they find out. I plan to put out a statement so the truth will be known. Bury your daughter, grieve for her and move on, but leave Harry Potter alone or you will not like what will happen. Four of you have jobs at the ministry, which you will lose instantly if you decide to make trouble. But tell me this, whose idea was it to dose Harry so he would marry Ginny?'

No one said anything but there were glances at Molly and up at the roof where Kingsley knew Ginny was. That's all he needed to know that it was the two Weasley woman who had planned this. Now he hoped Molly could live with their decision but also the rest of them since they agreed to this.

Kingsley went back to the ministry. He spoke with Gawain Robards, explained what happened and how he believed some of the Weasley's may try to retaliate. Gawain would have them watched but he also put the information in a file so if he needed it in the future, then he had everything he needed to take the Weasley family along with Hermione Granger to court.

Kingsley knew this could make Harry retreat further from the public than he already is. The only time people see him is when he arrives for work and leaves. Winky does his shopping and even goes to Gringotts for him. If he wants to go out for a drink he heads to the muggle world. Ever since Harry killed Voldemort he is never left alone when he is seen. When he's at work he's fine as no one can just get into his office which are sealed to all but his secretary and the minister. The office is only unsealed if a person has an appointment. Anyone else has to wait until the secretary speaks to him using the enchanted mirrors.

Kingsley arrived home to find Harry sitting on the window seat staring out over the forest, and he had a drink in his hand.

'Ron wanted you punished. Reading the others, only Bill seemed angry but Fleur kept him under control. If you want to know who planned this, it was Molly and Ginny.'

'I knew it was them. They never stopped nagging about getting married. I told Ginny right from the start we could date, casually, that sex would be involved but it didn't mean anything more until I worked out a few things. I needed time, I know I did. I was originally going to head overseas for a year or two in the hope I could finally work out who I am and what I want out of my life.'

'I know Harry, you don't have to explain.' Kingsley poured himself a drink then sat down in his overstuffed armchair, 'I spoke with Gawain, he's going to have them watched, just to make sure they don't try anything. I also wrote a statement that will be on the front page of the Daily Prophet tomorrow. It's best to get the truth out before they try to spread lies.'

'They wouldn't listen, none of them. I knew Hermione wouldn't, she always believed she was right. It was like when we were trying to find the horcruxes. She refuse to believe one was at Hogwarts and was convinced one was at the orphanage. Wrong on both counts,' Harry sighed, took a sip then moved to sit on the sofa facing Kingsley, 'How much trouble do you think they will cause?'

'I can see Ron being arrested before Arthur gets them all to realise the truth. But Gawain started a file ready in case they do, but it's also so they will end up going to court for using a love potion on someone without permission. So how did she get you to pay for the dress?'

'The potion. Nothing I did worked, I had to do whatever they said. I think they somehow changed the potion so it worked like a love potion but also like the imperius curse. I literally had no control over myself. They never invited anyone, it was only them. I know why, people like Neville and Luna would realise what was happening. They even had Percy taking the pictures.'

'Percy is about to lose his job. I can't have anyone working closely to me who goes along with something like this. They took your free will away from you, which is like someone using the imperius curse. But we both know that Molly is very good at potions, she could have been experimenting for years. She wanted you married to her daughter, and nothing was going to stop her. I could easily see her using the imperius curse, or a liquid version of it if she could work it out.'

'I wouldn't put it passed them to use the curse, but they know I can fight it easily enough. So you think Ron and maybe Bill will be the main ones to watch?'

'Yes, but when Percy realises he's lost his job, he might retaliate. I am hoping when he hears he can still work at the ministry, but not in my office or any office I deal with on a daily basis, he might just let it go. Arthur will be given a warning, and as head of the family he should realise what could happen to him if one of his children, or wife decide to retaliate. While I was there I did explain that they could lose their jobs. Once Arthur calms down he just might be able to get through to them.'

'He might, but I still wouldn't trust one of them doing something on the sly. Ron especially won't let this go. Even though you explained, I might write to Hermione, explain that she will lose the job she worked so hard to get if Ron causes trouble.'

'No, not you, let me. If it comes from the minister's office, and signed off by the director of the DMLE, I believe she will get the message. But you are right Harry, Ron won't let it go. I believe it's time you use my secret entrance to get in and out of the ministry. If they can't follow you or know where you are, they can't do anything.'

'Even though I don't go out in public very often, I don't want to become a recluse. But I won't allow them to try anything on me when this was their own doing. I will use your entrance, but occasionally. I will keep it random. I will come as I always have on some days, then other days no one will see me arrive.'

'Good idea, it's unpredictable which means they won't find a pattern. I wish I could say go away for a while, but I really need you at work.'

'I'm enjoying what I'm doing right now. If I wasn't I would have gone away.'

The following day, the Burrow was bombarded with howlers, all supporting Harry and thought what they did was disgraceful. It didn't matter that they lost a member of their family, the people also blamed Ginny for taking away the free will of their hero, Harry Potter.

Bill was given a warning from the goblins, and not just about his job in England. But the goblins would make sure he never worked as a curse breaker again if he retaliated against Harry Potter. Harry might not be one of the riches clients they had, but he was an important client. The goblins knew how much political power the young man had so they weren't going to get on the wrong side of him.

It was a week later that Percy heard how he was now working for the department of magical accidents and catastrophes, as a junior clerk. He will need to work his way back up. He was also given a warning by Gawain Robards before he slouched out of the office.

Arthur came in on the same day as Percy, and saw his son with his personal affects in a box heading to the lifts. When he arrived at his office, he was told he had one chance or he would be out of the ministry completely, and his family would also lose their jobs.

Hermione ended up leaving Ron because all he kept saying he was going to kill Harry. Hermione hoped it was only temporary, but she didn't tell Ron that. She hoped that leaving her husband might shock him to see sense. Hermione still believed Harry and Ginny would have been great together, but after the letter she got from Kingsley, she was not going to ruin her career because of Ron's temper.

The first time Ron was seen in public, he was arrested for what he kept shouting about Harry Potter. The aurors locked him in one of their cells, which he would remain for forty eight hours. He was also warned that if he was arrested again, he would spend that time in Azkaban. It wasn't the fact he was locked up that made Ron angry, it was the fact he only got a small basic meal at breakfast and dinner.

Molly was the one that surprised some but didn't surprise others. An unmarked package arrived at the minister's office. What Molly didn't know was the wards Harry did around the office picked up any type of potion or curses, it even picked up things like port key's. The package contained fruit mince pies which was poisoned. It seems Molly didn't want to just kill Harry Potter, she wanted to kill the minister for magic.

When the aurors arrived at the Burrow, Molly instantly began to use curses like the cruciatus and the killing curse. By the time the fight was over, which only took a few minutes, Molly lay dead and two aurors needed to go to St Mungo's for treatment of the cruciatus curse.

Naturally Ron went off again, he ended up using the killing curse, and tried to kill the minister. But thanks to his auror guards, Kingsley was fine and Ron was tried straight away. He was sentenced to life in Azkaban.

Bill wanted to retaliate, but Fleur said if he did one thing against Harry or the minister, then she would take their daughter and leave, return to France and he wouldn't see either of them again. She went on about how it was all his mother's and sister's fault this was happening. Veela had been subjected to love potions for centuries and all Veela felt that love potions were like a liquid version of the imperius curse. She had not been told that Harry had been given the potion, only that Harry finally came around. She hoped she got through to her husband as she did love him. Fleur did understand Bill's anger, but he was directing that anger at the wrong person. Harry didn't do anything wrong, he was a victim, but it was his ancestors that spelled their bloodline to stop this type of thing from happening.

Charlie was never involved nor did he know anything until he was told that his sister and mother was dead. He did not blame Harry for any of it and was disgusted at what his family had done. He knew his little sister was spoilt, and she usually got her way. This time she couldn't get Harry so she used a potion and she ended up dead.

George was the other one that wasn't involved with dosing Harry, nor did he know about it. He didn't even know about the wedding. The rest of the Weasley's knew George owed Harry for being able to open his shop and Fred and George made Harry a partner. If George was involved then Harry could have destroyed George's dream and the shop would be no more. The family knew this so they never told George what they were planning.

Arthur realised if he did one thing that might be considered against the law, he could end up in Azkaban or dead. Even though he lost his wife and daughter, and his son was in Azkaban, he finally realised he was in the wrong just like Molly and Ginny.

Percy was angry but he knew if he didn't keep his nose clean then all his work would be for nothing. He always hoped to work his way up through the ministry until he became minister. He might not ever get the minister's job now, but he could still make a great career for himself at the ministry, as long as he didn't cause problems for Harry Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world. There was a small notice in his file which meant he could never hold the position of minister or head of department. He could still work to become deputy head or even get a seat on the wizengamot, but not if he caused any more trouble.

Hermione still believed Harry and Ginny were perfect for each other. She will never admit she was wrong no matter what anyone said. But she lost her husband, who would spend the rest of his life in Azkaban, so she finally filed for divorce. She realised she had lost her best friend as well. No matter how much time passed, Harry would never forgive her for her part in trying to force him to marry when he kept saying he needed time. Hermione just figured he could have time but be with the woman who would show him they would have a great life together.

Kingsley eventually got Harry a seat on the wizengamot. All order of merlin: first class recipients were offered a seat, it just took a while to finalise it. Now Harry could help their world, without having to put his life on the line to do it.

Harry kept working for Kingsley, and now the wizengamot, but he staggered his arrival to the ministry so no one would know when he would be seen. Some days he walked through the ministry, other days people just knew he was there but he had snuck in using his secret entrance. At first he used the minister's secret entrance, but Kingsley worked it for Harry to have his own. One day Kingsley would not be minister and whether Harry remained working for the ministry or not, he had a safe way to come and go from the ministry, if it was needed. Harry already said he would not stay once Kingsley left, then he would find something else to do. He would always keep his wizengamot seat that way he could make sure there wasn't anyone like Lucius Malfoy or Delores Umbridge, who used to influence the minister.

Over the following year, Harry Potter finally began to relax and he started to believe he could have the life he wanted. He now knew he wanted to make their world a better place. So helping the minister as his advisor and helping in the wizengamot he could work for their world. Kingsley was becoming known as the best minister their country ever had, but Harry was also getting a different reputation, for his work alongside the minister, and it had nothing to do with the boy who lived or the saviour of the wizarding world.

The saviour met a girl while shopping in muggle London. It was during their first date that Harry found out the girl was a witch, but she didn't know at the time it was Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived. She went to Hogwarts for one year, and was in the same year as Harry. But after being cursed by some Slytherin purebloods, she never returned to the wizarding world. Harry explained about everything that had happened and how the magical world was finally better for everyone, including muggleborns, thanks to Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Harry and Sally-Anne married six months later in a small and private ceremony. Nine months later, Sally gave birth to a son, and she allowed Harry to name him. Harry called his first son Orion, after his godfather. Sally-Anne and Harry went on to have six children. Twin girls were named Lily and Jamie. Twin boys named Harvey and Harris, which happened to be named after Sally's grandfathers. But Harris was also close to Harry so in a way it was like he was named after his father. Their last child was a daughter named Layla Anne.

Seeing Harry with his wife and children, Hermione finally realised he was happy. She never gave up on her belief that Harry could have been happy with Ginny. One thing she knew, but would never admit to anyone, Harry loved his kids and it was something he always wanted. Ginny wanted a career in quidditch, and she said she might have one child when she was a lot older. If Harry heard that he would never turn his attention to Ginny as he wanted at least four kids, which Ginny would never go for.

Bill finally realised that he could lose his family if he didn't let it go and he realised Fleur was right. What happened to Ginny was caused by Ginny and his mother, Harry was innocent.

It was months after the death of his wife and daughter that Arthur Weasley realised he must have been dosed all his life with a love potion. He knew he never loved Molly, yet she was determined to get him. He had been dating another girl during his sixth year at Hogwarts, then all of a sudden he wanted Molly Prewett and dumped his girlfriend. Arthur made an appointment with the minister and Harry. First he apologised, then explained his situation. He was hoping something more could be done so love potions could be gone from their world.

Harry had the bill passed straight away. Any book, whether new or old, whether they were in the Hogwarts library, or someone's private library, that had the information on love potions was confiscated and those pages removed from the books before they were returned. If anyone was found to have the book yet they did not have the pages removed, would do some time in Azkaban. It could be a year, up to five years, depending on how many books they had.

As Harry, Kingsley and Arthur knew, there could be more out there, but hopefully now that the use of love potions would be a life sentence in Azkaban, people would not use them, but just get rid of those pages. George had instantly got rid of the love potions he sold in his shop. He did try to work on something like a love potion and make it a joke. Eventually he just said it wasn't worth it so he scraped the whole thing. He never blamed anyone, as he realised just what type of affect could happen when people were given things like love potions. In Harry's speech in front of the wizengamot, he explained that using a love potion was taking away a person's free will, which was like using the imperius curse. Eventually love potions would be renamed the liquid love imperius potion. Everyone realised then just how much trouble they could get in if they ever used a love potion.

By the time Kingsley decided it was time to retire, everyone called for Harry Potter to take the minister's job. Harry sat down with Sally, and Kingsley, they spoke about the job, the responsibilities and how Harry could continue doing what he had been doing since he was a year old. Saving the wizarding world. This time he would be saving it by making new laws and enforcing laws and rules so everyone was treated fairly, and also punish anyone that ever considered using the dark arts.

Just like with Kingsley, Harry Potter was known as the greatest minister they had. He went from the boy who lived, to the chosen one, to the saviour of the wizarding world, now to the greatest minister their world would ever have.

All Harry wanted to be known as was just Harry who loved his wife and children. He had what he always dreamed of having, a loving family, and a safe and peaceful life.

The end:


End file.
